Faction High: New Girl
by Dancinggirl01
Summary: The new girl Tris, the daughter of famous Andrew and Natalie Prior. She is the youngest of her family with only 1 other sibling, the smart and overprotective brother named Caleb. Tris is starting her Junior year in a different high school in Chicago called Faction High. (Full summary inside!) I do NOT own Divergent!
1. Full Summary

The new girl Tris, the daughter of famous Andrew and Natalie Prior. She is the youngest of her family with only 1 other sibling, the smart and overprotective brother named Caleb. Tris is starting her Junior year in a different high school in Chicago called Faction High. Faction High is separated into 6 different schools for competition purposes. All the coaches from Dauntless want her on their teams but Tris wants time with her friends and family. But Tris does decide on a few sports to play on. The only problem is that she is also interested in music and no one dares tryouts for another factions activities unless the principal assigns it as a punishment.

What happens when you find out that all of your closest friends have a crush on you? What happens when someone you meet wants to also go to a different faction but is scared to? What happens when you finally get a boyfriend and your overprotective brother gets in the way? What happens when you lose all of your friends over a crush? What happens when your old crush meets your new boyfriend at your birthday party? Find out all the answers in my story called Faction High: New Girl.


	2. Chapter 1:Waking Up

**If you have previously read this story and would like to know why there are a few slight changes please go to my profile and read my note. Thanks, Dancinggirl01**

* * *

Tris Pov.

Beep Beep Beep

My alarm clock blares in my ear. I quickly turn it off and look to see what time it is. It reads 6 o'clock. I reluctantly get up and head to the shower. The water is hot and once I get out the air around me brings nothing but cold. I go to my walk in closet and pick out a sleeveless, black, sweetheart neckline shirt , a black mid-thigh skirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black converse. I quickly do my makeup, not to much just eyeliner and mascara, and put my natural blonde hair in a high ponytail with a braid across the side. "Tris, Caleb. It's time for breakfast," my mother says over the intercom. "Be there in a minute," I reply. "Headed down right now," replies Caleb, my smart, annoyingly overprotective brother.

I make my way down two flights of stairs and head to the kitchen. "Yum, thanks Jeff." Caleb says while stuffing his mouth with another face full of pancakes. "Tris, would you like anything for breakfast?" "No thanks Jeff I'll just wait till lunch." I hop into my white BMW 6 after I say goodbye to my parents and tell them to have a fun time in New York for their conference and such for their work. If you haven't noticed already my family is very rich and my parents are very famous. My mother is a famous magazine writer and fashion designer and my father is a surgeon and also works for the government.

It takes about 15 minutes to get to my new school in Chicago. I get there at 7:30 and go to the main office. When I get there I see a young lady about the age of 25 with lots of tattoos and piercings. "Hello, I'm Tori. You must be new here. What's your name?" "My name is Tris." "Here is your schedule Tris and you will be in the Dauntless sector of the school based on your aptitude results. Welcome to Faction High and I hope you enjoy your first day of school." "Thanks Tori."

Hour-Class-Room #-Sector of School

Homeroom-101-Dauntless

1-History-467-Candor

2-Math-339-Erudite

3-English-056-Abnegation

4-Biology-325-Erudite

Lunch-Cafeteria

5-Art-200-Amity

6-Gym-105-Dauntless

Free Period

7-Music-258-Amity

I head to room 101 for homeroom.

* * *

Tobias Pov.

I wake up two minutes before my alarm clock. I've trained myself to get up before the sound of my alarm awakens Marcus. My father. I don't want to receive yet another beating. I get up and put on a black t-shirt so my scars on my back from Marcus's belt don't show and a pair of blue jeans. I grab an apple from the kitchen and head to my motorcycle. When I get to school I head to the main office to pick up my schedule. "Hey Four." "Hey Tori." "Here's your schedule for this year." "Thanks, bye." "Bye." I quickly look over it.

Hour-Class-Room #-Sector of School

Homeroom-101-Dauntless

1-History-467-Candor

2-English-056-Abnegation

3-Biology-325-Erudite

4-Math-339-Erudite

Lunch-Cafeteria

5-Art-200-Amity

6-Gym-105-Dauntless

Free Period

7-Music-258-Amity

* * *

Uriah Pov.

'_I'm Bringing Sexy Back'_ plays on my alarm clock telling me it's time to wake up. I usually am slow to wake up to go to school but yesterday I found out that there will be a new girl coming to Faction high and going to my sector of the school, Dauntless, the best sector there is of course. I turn off my alarm clock and once I am done brushing my teeth I go down stairs and steal my older brother Zeke's keys to his truck and head to school.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 2:Notes

Tris Pov.

I walk into the gathering room in the Dauntless sector of the school and sit on the top row of the bleachers. A girl about the age of 38 with dark brown hair and green eyes walks into the room and begins to speak. "Hello everyone, my name is Mrs. Anderson. I will be in charge of the Dauntless homeroom this year, but I am also the principle of Faction High. Here at Faction high we separate our school into six different groups. The groups are known as Erudite, Amity, Candor, Abnegation, Dauntless, and the Factionless. Each faction has a different talent and different specialties. Each year future students will take a test one week before the start of school to figure out which faction they best belong in. Each faction has different colors and different mascots and when it comes to competitions only one faction goes but we all route for the same team. Amity is peaceful and will be in the arts, instrumental, and farming competition. Erudite are the intelligent. They will be doing all the the biology, mathematics, and other education related competitions. Candor are always truthful and will be doing law and government competitions. Abnegation is selfless and will be doing community service instead of competitions and will be helping the school raise money. Dauntless will be in charge of all sporting events and athletic competitions. The Factionless will be the people that don't wish to do any other activity besides the basic classes needed to graduate. If you have any questions you may come to my office to get the answers you need or if you would like to change your schedule you will have to go to the main office. Anything you would like to sign up for is available but you must try out. If you would like to be in other activities than the ones your faction provides you will need to contact the administrator of that other faction. I hope you enjoy this new year at Faction High and good luck to all of you. Have a great day!" "NOW GET TO YOUR SECOND HOUR CLASSES!"

Tobias Pov.

"NOW GET TO YOUR SECOND HOUR CLASSES!" Okay Tobias you can do this. This is just another year of high school. At least you are in your Junior year and next year you can move out so that you don't have to stay with your father. Ha! Yeah right! You don't have any control over your life. I mean you have played football, basketball, baseball, and soccer ever since Jr. High. You are great at music (not that you would ever tell anybody or sign up) and you get awesome grades. But is your father proud of you, NO. Does your father care about you, NO. Do you still even care about his opinion, NO. Do you see that incredibly HOT girl sitting next to Christina, YES! Are you starting to fall for her, NO. Well. Maybe. NO! You can't fall for a girl that you don't even know. Besides, she will probably just throw herself at you like all the other girls at this school. As Zeke would say: get a grip man! You're losing it if you're starting to take Zeke's advice Tobias. You are really losing it.

Tris Pov.

I sit down next to a dark skinned girl with black hair and dark brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Christina." "Hi, i'm Tris. Tris Prior." "So Tris, would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" Christina asks. "Umm. Sure. Who are your friends?" "Well we would be sitting with Zeke, the guy sitting two seats to your left. Lynn, the one talking to the teacher over by her desk. Uriah, Zeke's younger brother. Al, another friend of ours. Shunna, Lynn's older sister. Will, my crush, hands off Prior. Marlene, another friend. And last but certainly not least Four." "Whose Four?" I ask. "Four is the one coming through the door right now." I turn to look at where she is pointing and see a tall, muscular guy that is wearing a black muscle t-shirt and blue jeans.

Tobias Pov.

I feel eyes looking at me as I walk into first period. It's the new girl! She is looking at you! Stop staring or else she may start flirting Tobias! I look away and head to talk to Christina. "Hey Four what's up?" "Not much. You know, just the first day of school and all." Christina laughs a little and introduces the pretty, new girl to me. "Four this is Tris. Tris, Four." "Nice to meet you," she says in an angelic voice. "You too." You too? Really Tobias? Nice going you big idiot. Now you will never impress the new girl. Wait, you don't what to impress her? Do you? NO! You can't afford it. Whatever. Again with the talking to yourself. Man, maybe you should see a therapist.

Zeke Pov.

I walk into history class exhausted. Uriah stole my truck keys and left me at home with nothing to drive to school. So I had to run all the way here to make sure I wasn't late on my first day, I ran for 25 minutes straight and didn't even get to eat breakfast! And to make matters worse I am sitting two seats away from the new girl. I won't even mention that she is incredibly smoking. And I smell like a wet dog. My guess is that Uriah did this on purpose so that I make a fool out of myself in front of the new girl. Well, good thing you have some cologne in your gym locker. I remember putting it in there yesterday just incase that Uriah did something like this to me. To bad he doesn't have his first hour class with her. I guess it would be a little fun to text my little brat of a brother that I met the new girl already and I have her first hour.

Tobias Pov.

I sit next to Zeke and the teacher begins to talk about what we will be doing this year. I zone out until the middle of class and the teacher says we can do whatever as long as we are in our seats and quiet. Zeke pulls out his phone and takes a picture of Tris. "Why are you taking a picture of Tris?" "Who?" I guess he hasn't even met her yet, I don't know why this surprises me. "Tris, the new girl. Why did you take a picture of her?" "Oh. Well Uriah stole my car keys so I had to run to school. I guess he didn't want me to impress the new girl so now I am texting him and telling him that me and Tris already met and really hit it off." "Why don't you just go meet her right now?" I say it like it is the most oblivious thing. Because it is the most oblivious thing.

Zeke Pov.

I take Four's advice and think of a way to meet her without walking over there, I mean I still smell like wet dog. I get out a piece of paper and start writing on it then I tell the person sitting next to me to pass it on to Tris.

Tris Pov.

Once the teacher tells us we can do anything but we have to be quiet I immediately turn to Christina. "So where do you live in this town Tris?" she asks me. "I live on Karen Street." "Cool. My house isn't far from there." I turn around when I guy taps my shoulder. "This is from Zeke," he says. "Thanks." I unfold the piece of paper and read it.

**(Bold is Zeke **_Italics is Tris)_

**hey I'm Zeke I am Christina's friend and also incredibly hot/awesome**

_Hey I'm Tris also Christina's friend I'm new here_

**I kinda guessed that anyway i'm throwing a party on Friday at my house to celebrate getting through the first week of school and for you it would be celebrating surviving the first week of faction high. that's if you make it. so would you like to come? :P**

_I would 3 2 _

**great! i'll be expecting u, if u survive….**

_Don't worry I'll survive. _

**they all say that**

_So what is your next class Zekey? :P_

**the dreaded math class...bum bum bummm. lol so what is ur next class Trissy? :P**

_my next class is also math i guess i'll c u there… ZEKEY :p_

_**whatever TRISSY**_

I turn my head and see Zeke smiling at me. I smile back. The bell rings telling us to get to our next class. Everyone files out and heads to their next class of the day. As soon as I get to my locker I put my history stuff away and get everything I need out for math class. "Hey Tris!"


	4. Chapter 3:Brotherly LoveNot

Zeke Pov.

I see Tris getting stuff out of her locker which is only one hall away from mine and I think of all the possible things to get her to hang out with me. I think she likes me, I mean who wouldn't? "Hey Tris!" She turns around to the sound of my voice and meets my eyes then smiles. SHE SMILES! Just calm down Zeke. Play it cool, be your charming and irresistible self. "Hey Tris, so you want me to walk you to your next class?" "Sure. That'd be great. Thanks Zeke." She smiles again and I can't help but smile back. Score one for the most handsome man on the planet, zero for the handsome man's annoying little brother.

Tris Pov.

Zeke just asked me if he wanted me to walk to his next class with him. He seemed a little excited or pumped up. "Sure. That would be great. Thanks Zeke." I smiled to show my thanks and he immediately smiled back. We walk from the Dauntless section, from my locker, to the Erudite section for math. We walk in and take our seats having about a minute left until the tardy bell. A good looking guy that looks similar to Zeke comes up to us. "Hi. I'm Uriah, Zeke's younger, funnier, awesomer, and better looking brother." I laugh a little. "Hi. I'm Tris. Zeke's better, cooler, awesomer, prettier looking friend." We all laugh. We both laugh at Zeke's expense. He looks like he is about to kill his brother Uriah.

"Well isn't it nice to see you Uriah," Zeke says "I didn't see you this morning. Along with the only car we had to use to get to school. Strange don't you think?" I guess Zeke didn't have a pleasant morning because of his brother, and now he is furious. "Oh, yeah...about that. Did I forget to tell you that I was going to borrow your truck today?" "I guess you did forget to tell me that." "Sorry bro, must of slipped my mind." "I guess you don't have a very big brain then." At that comment Uriah took offense. Uriah was just about to let Zeke have it but the teacher walked in at just the right moment and told everyone to take their seats. Good. Don't want one of these brothers to end up killing each other.

Uriah Pov.

I can't believe that Zeke got to see the new girl before me! And I worked so hard to try and meet her first. Waking up extra early, getting the best schedule, getting to school early, sitting close to the door in classes, and going to the main office to wait for her. My excuse would be to help her find her classes and show her around campus. But noooo. Zeke got to her first. And he didn't even try! As I rant in my head the teacher pairs us up for the quarter. I am partners with Susan, a girl from the Abnegation section. Good. At least I didn't get paired up with a loud mouth Candor. I don't pay any attention to the teacher or anyone else besides Tris and Zeke. Tris is partnered up with a girl from Erudite and Zeke is partnered up with Peter. Seeing that he has to put up with Peter the rest of the quarter makes me almost feel bad for my brother and to make me forgive him for meeting Tris before me. Almost. But I am going to leave lunch early to find out information about Tris so I can see what she likes.I already have some Erudite nerds working on it. You would not believe the things people will do for you if you bribe or threaten them. I mean, they are already afraid of me, I am Dauntless after all.

Tris Pov.

The teacher tells us that the person we are sitting next to today will be our partners for the rest of this quarter but we will be getting new partners next quarter. I zone out and start thinking about what I am going to do today after school. I mean being rich and having lots of things to do doesn't mean that I have fun all the time. I remember that I need to call my parents to see when they will get home this time. I will call them on my way home. My car can let you call or text someone without the use of your hands. I decide that if my friends want to come I can invite them to come over to my house to swim or play in the arcade/game room. I also remember that I need to sign up for things I want to do at this school by Wednesday. I need to check with Tori to see what all the activities are that I can try out for.

I make a mental list:

Call parents

Invite friends over

Ask Tori about activities

Sign up for activities

Pick up dogs from puppy school

The bell rings and I head to my next class.

_**PageBreakPageBreakPageBreak**_

_**Skip to lunch**_

Tris Pov.

I walk out of biology and head to the cafeteria with Will, Marlene, and Zeke. Once we enter the cafeteria we get our trays and get in line. I get a slice of cheese pizza, two breadsticks with marinara sauce, and a coke. Plus the chocolate cake that Zeke insisted I get. We (me, Four, Uriah, Al, Zeke, Marlene, Christina, Will, Lynn, and Shunna) all sit down and Will starts up a conversation. "Did you guys see that white BMW 6 outside today?" "Yeah. That car sure is a beauty," Al comments. "Whoever owns that car is one lucky person. Bet that thing cost more than my house," Zeke says. "How about we all go outside after school and wait to see who the owner is," Uriah suggest. "That's fine with me," Christina pipes in. "Me too. I'm in," adds Al. "Great so we will all go out to the car after school to see who owns it. Are you coming Tris?" asks Will. "Yeah. Sure. I'll meet you guys there." "Okay."

It was a little embarrassing talking about my car like that. But hey they will sure get a surprise. "Hey guys. Would you like to come over to my house after school for a little while?" I ask. "Sure. I'm in," says Al. "Me too," Zeke and Uriah say in union, "Never do that again, it's creepy. Stop it!" "I guess I'll come too." Four replies without paying any attention to the two brothers. Soon all of my new friends decide to come over to my house to swim.


	5. Chapter 4: Classes

Tris Pov.

The bell rings and I walk to my locker in the Dauntless faction. I grab everything I need for art class and head to the Amity sector. When I arrive I sit down next to the only person I know in that class, Four. "Hey." I turn around.

Tobias Pov.

Tris walks into art class and sits next to me. She looks so pretty and her hair smells amazing. Just calm down Tobias, act natural. What do I do now? I really want to talk to her. Get to know her better. But I only want it to be me and her, not our whole group of friends. Well then I guess this is the perfect class for me to talk to her in. I'm so glad that we are in this class together without our other friends. Now to get her attention. "Hey." Hey? That's all you could come up with? Is, hey? Tris turns around and looks at me. "Hey." "So, you're in this class too, huh?" "Umm, yeah." Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course she is in this class you moron! She is sitting next to you right now! Now think of a good comeback. Make her laugh. You like to hear her laugh. "So what are you going to tryout for this year?" "What?" "You know, the extra activities that you are going to take this year. What do you want to tryout for?" "I guess I would like to tryout for cheer, gymnastics, track, basketball, softball, volleyball, and soccer." "Wow. I'm amazed." She chuckles! SCORE! I love her laugh. "Thanks. What are you trying out for?" "I am trying out for football, track, basketball, and baseball." "Wow, impressive." "Not as impressive as you." Good job Tobias, girls love compliments. Tris blushes, smiles then looks away embarrassed. She is just so cute. "Okay class let's get started." I'm annoyed that the teacher had to come in and mess up our whole conversation..

"This year Faction High is going to have a different kind of art program. You will be assigned partners and you will come up with your own projects for the week every Monday then you have until Friday to complete the project you wish to fulfill. The more challenging your project is the more credit you get for the class. Any questions?" No one raises their hand. "No? Okay then. Partners will be Susan and Brandon, Amanda and Cathy, Katrina and Damon, Alana and Stefan, Raven and Samantha, and Tris and Four. You may do whatever you want for the rest of the class period as long as it is quiet." I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT TRIS, TRIS PRIOR, IS MY PARTNER! Get a grip man! "So, would you like to come over to my house tomorrow after school to work on our project?" I can't believe she invited me to her house. Just act cool Tobias. Be cool. "Sure. That would be great." Great job! You get to come over to Tris's house after school today to hang out (unfortunately with all of our friends), tomorrow after school to work on our art project, and you get to see her Wednesday for sign ups for everything. Good job Tobias! The bell rings telling us it is time to go to our 6th hour class.

Tris Pov.

Four seemed happy that we got to be partners. I guess that he didn't want some other person that he could of gotten paired up with. My next class is gym so I head to my locker to put all my stuff away and then head to the girls locker room to change. I change into a pair of black and hot pink running shorts, a black sports bra, and a pair of my Nike running shoes. All the girls are wearing the same thing except for the different colors. Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Shunna, and I walk out and go sit in the bleachers. So everyone, excluding the guys are sitting down waiting to get started.

Tobias Pov.

The guys all change and then head out of the locker room and sit down on the bleachers. I walk out and see Tris. I stand there for a minute trying to catch my breath. She is gorgeous, she has curves in all the right places and has the perfect body. But the problem is that not only I think that. I see Al, Peter, Zeke, Eric, Uriah, and a few other guys staring at her. I am so thankful to Will right now. He is the only one not staring at Tris. But he is still staring. Before I can see who he is looking at he turns away. I could of sworn that he was looking at Christina. Oh, well. It's none of my business.

Christina Pov.

The coach walks in with other people and starts talking. "Okay class. This is Mrs. Miller, cheer and gymnastics coach, Mr. Davidson, baseball and softball coach, Mr. Lee, soccer coach, Mr. Bryantt, football coach, Mrs. Tisdell, track coach, Mr. Maxwell and Mrs. Hamilton, the basketball coaches, Mrs. Samuels the volleyball coach, and Mrs. Davis, the dance instructor.

"They will be watching you for the hour and will be taking notes of who they would like to have with them on their teams and in their classrooms. Those of you that the teachers what very much will be written down and the list of all who make it on the team will be posted on the school's website and on the bulletin board next to the main office. Sign ups must be by Wednesday and tryouts will be during free period and after school on Wednesday and Thursday. Last minute sign ups in free period on Friday. The results will be posted 7th period on Friday and if you don't make it and want to sign up for something different you will have the chance to do so after school on Friday. Those of you who tryout on Friday and make it will be posted on Monday online and next to the main office. All of you that make it on a team will receive a paper saying when you will be practicing and what is to be expected. If you don't follow the procedures you will be punished severely. Any questions?" No one speaks, to scared to say anything. "Good. Now stretch and start running laps." We all get up and start stretching. I really want to impress coach Miller. I have wanted to be on the cheer and gymnastics teams since first heard about this school. The only reason why I didn't get to try out last year was because I broke my arm a few days before tryouts.

Tris Pov.

I still don't really know what I want to tryout for. I guess that I just want to do it all. But that is impossible and even if I did make it all, when would I get to have time for myself and my friends and family? I know the answer, none. I would be at practice all the time and have no free time. Like, at all! I guess I will just have to think about it.

I finish stretching and start to run laps. I sprint off and start running. I never slow down. I look at the buzzer and see that I have been running for 10 whole minutes without stopping. I don't stop and I just keep going, even when my lungs feel like they are on fire. I look at the buzzer, I have been running for 30 minutes without stopping or slowing down. The coach for gym class tells us to stop and that today during free period we can practice for our tryouts. I meet up with my friends on the bleachers. "Wow Tris, all of the coaches were staring at you. I bet they all want you." Zeke tells me. "Thanks, but I really don't know what I am going to sign up for ." And it's true, I don't know yet." "Well some of us girls are going to look at fashion magazines in the library, if you wanna come." says Christina. "And I am going to finish my homework for the day so I don't have to take it home," continues Lynn. "All of us guys are going to hang out in the cafeteria," says Will. I really don't want to hang out, or look at magazines, plus I don't have homework. "Thanks for offering but I think I am just going to sit and think for a little while, figure out what I want to take this year. See you guys later." I reply.

I say goodbye to all of my friends and watch the rest of the students either leave or try and impress the coaches. I put my headphones on and start listening to music. About 15 minutes before free period is over everyone leaves the gym besides me and the coaches (sitting in the corner discussing tryouts). I start to pack up getting bored of just sitting here but I notice someone looking at me. When I see his face I immediately recognize him. Cole, one of my friends from my old school. "Hey. 'Sup sister?" He asks in his voice he only saves for trying to make me smile. "Not much, what's up with you Cole?" "Just coming all the way from L.A. to see my favorite person of all time. Your welcome?" We both laugh. "So what are you doing?" he asks. "Sitting." He smiles. "Well I know one thing that we can do that is so much more fun than sitting around." I am officially curious. "What is it?" He grabs my hand and his phone and starts pulling up Pandora. He turns it on to a random station and music begins to play. 'Give Your Heart A Break' starts to play.

I begin singing:

_The day I first meet you, you told me never fall in love._

_But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was._

_Now here we are, so close, yet so far, haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize, that baby I'm not like the rest?_

We sing the next part together and start dancing. At the end of the song we finish with lots of emotion and we do a dramatic final pose. We smile at each other. I hear applause Cole and I take a bow. All of my friends and coaches, plus the music teacher and principal are clapping. I say goodbye to Cole and go get changed into my normal clothes. Then the bell rings and I am off to my last class of the day. Music.

When I get in class the music teacher Mr. Jacobs pulls me to the side. "Do you mind if I show everyone that video of you singing and dancing during free period today?" He asks. "What video?" There is a video? "The coach filmed it to send it to me." "It's fine if you use it, I don't mind." "Great. Thank you Tris." I go sit down between Zeke and Four and in front of Uriah. "Hey guys." "Hey," says Four. "So who was that guy you were singing with today?" Uriah asks. "His name is Cole. He is from my old school. He is a really good friend of mine. He came all the way down from L.A. to visit me." Just then the bell rings. "Okay class. Today I will pass out papers for you to see what you will need this year for this class. And I have been showing the other classes a video on the history of music." Everyone groans. "But," Mr. Jacobs cuts them off, "you will not have to see it because Tris was videoed preforming during free period, and I want you to watch that." Everyone perks up and gives me grateful smiles.

After the video was over Mr. Jacobs handed out papers and began talking. "Okay, this year every Monday I will assign different groups and each group will get a theme, genre, or artist to use that week. You will have to pick a song that has that theme, or is in that genre, or that artist sang or wrote. You will be performing on Wednesdays and on Thursday and Friday you will have a second group, two groups combined, a duet, or you will sing by yourself. With a different song selection. Any questions? Good. Tris, I would like to see you after class. And by the way tomorrow you will be singing whatever song you want in class, so I know what group to put you in. You are dismissed."

I get my things and tell the guys that I will meet them at the BMW 6 after I talk to the teacher. "Hey, Mr. Jacobs. You wanted to talk to me?" "Yes, Tris. You see, there is this club in Amity called Glee. And it has all these musical talents involved. I was wondering if you wanted to tryout." "I don't know, I would have to think about it. I am already thinking of trying out for six other things. I just haven't made up my mind yet. But I will think about it." "Great. You have till Wednesday." I smile and walk out of the classroom adding yet another activity I could sign up for on the list.


End file.
